dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Hearts Joins The Fight! An All-Out Earthshaking Battle!
ハーツ ！ るがす バトル！ |Rōmaji title = Sūpā Hātsu sansen! Daichi yurugasu zenkai batoru! |TitleImage = Super_Dragon_Ball_Heroes_episode_13_titlecard.png |Number = 13 |Series = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 10 |Airdate = July 11, 2019 |Previous = Calling All Super Warriors! Universe 7's Decisive Battle! |Next = The Menacing Universe Seed! Kamioren's Rampage!! }} ハーツ ！ るがす バトル！|Sūpā Hātsu sansen! Daichi yurugasu zenkai batoru!}} is the thirteenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Goku hovers up into the air to face the newly powered up Hearts. Hearts charges at Goku and unleashes a barrage of punches that push him backwards through the city with Goku not having any chance to counter. At the same time Fused Zamasu attacks both Future Trunks and Vegeta while he is distracted at Hearts power, asking them if that's the best they can do. All the while the Universe Seed gathers more energy from the resulting battles. Goku lets out a mighty yell and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue as he and Hearts enter the next round of battle. With the fight now proving to be more evenly matched, Hearts grabs a hold of Goku's arm and tells him that he has read his mind determining that he seeks out strong opponents of which he can satisfy. He throws Goku to the ground who returns fire with a barrage of energy blasts though Hearts is able to halt their movement and send them back. The two continue their fierce fight for a while before stopping to acknowledge that neither is going all out. Hearts begins to fire several small Energy Cubes at Goku which he evades and destroys. When Hearts fires an energy blast, Goku grabs it and throws it back. Now beginning to have the advantage in battle, Goku finishes off with a powerful Kamehameha that overwhelms Hearts. Meanwhile Piccolo and Android 17 work together to battle Kamioren. When Kamioren fires an energy barrage at the pair, Android 17 uses his Android Barrier to protect them but it eventually shatters under the constant pressure. Piccolo however having taken the opportunity to charge up a powerful Special Beam Cannon, fires a hole right through Kamioren. Though Kamioren regenerates from the wound, it becomes enrages and lets off a mighty explosion. Hearts gets back on his feet and uses his gravitational powers to pull Goku towards him, asking if that is all he has got. Hearts uses the Gravity Fist and the two begin fighting once more but now the tables have turned with Hearts holding a significant advantage. Telling Goku to tremble at his power, Hearts starts powering up further. Major Events *Goku fights against Hearts. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts (Super Hearts) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Fused Zamasu *Piccolo and Android 17 vs. Kamioren Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Android 17 *Hearts *Fused Zamasu *Kamioren Locations *Earth Objects *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Hearts Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Vegeta battles against Hearts along with Goku prior to him merging with the Universe Seed. In the anime, he does not. *In the anime, Piccolo and Android 17 battle against Kamioren. In the manga, they instead face Rags with Kamin or Oren never going to Earth as they had already been defeated by Jiren in Universe 11. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 13 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes